Endor Tales
by TC-Weasley
Summary: [One-shot] ¿Qué pasa con Han y Leia después de "El Retorno del Jedi"?


N.A: Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo en el mundo de Star Wars, normalmente estoy concentrada en cierto mago con una cicatriz en la frente y sus amigos, pero no he podido resistirme a escribir algo sobre esta adorable pareja. Espero que os guste.

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Las celebraciones parecían no tener fin en la acogedora aldea ewok. A pesar de haberse dado la guerra por terminada unas cuantas horas atrás, tanto ewoks como rebeldes, incluso droides, parecían no estar satisfechos y querían seguir con la fiesta hasta que sus cuerpos aguantasen. Ni siquiera la llegada del amanecer sobre la luna de Endor los detuvo.

No todos los miembros de la Alianza eran iguales, por supuesto, y ese era el caso de Leia Organa. Tras cuatro horas de charla diplomática, baile y risas, la princesa se retiró a una de las cabañas que sus nuevos amigos le habían ofrecido, no sin antes ser atendida por un droide médico que solo la dejó ir cuando estuvo seguro de que el disparo de bláster que había recibido era una herida superficial.

Tumbada en la pequeña cama construida por los ewoks, intentó dejar su mente en blanco y rendirse al sueño. No obstante, parecía que su cerebro no quería acatar órdenes. Repitió una y otra vez todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas y los últimos años. Desde la destrucción de su planeta hasta la confesión de Luke como parte de su familia.

 _Luke_. Únicamente se había despedido de él desde lejos, con un simple movimiento de cabeza que no estaba segura de que hubiese entendido, ya que los rebeldes no escatimaban en rellenar el vaso del joven Jedi con quién sabe qué especie de alcohol sobrante. Probablemente acabaría durmiendo en el suelo con todos los demás. Leia sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza y encogiéndose sobre la cama. Su hermano había demostrado una valentía propia de un héroe y no era de extrañar que ahora todos quisieran pasar tiempo con él.

 _Hermano_. Todavía no podía entender cómo no lo supo desde el principio. Era obvio que su cariño hacia él, apenas sin conocerlo, se debía a la conexión que compartían. Nada que ver, por otra parte, con lo que sentía por Han.

– _Tu amigo es todo un mercenario. Dudo que sea capaz de interesarse por algo... O por alguien_.

Mirando hacia atrás en el tiempo no podía haber estado más equivocada cuando pronunció esas palabras. Tal vez seguía sin conocerlo porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era Han Solo? Pero sí sabía que a él le importaban muchas cosas, aunque no siempre lo dejase ver. Se había interesado lo suficiente por la rebelión y a pesar de repetir lo contrario y de amenazar con abandonarlos cuanto antes, nunca lo había hecho. Se había quedado hasta el final. Y se había preocupado por Luke. Y por ella. Leia sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar cuánto y cómo se había preocupado por ella.

Suspiró, sabiendo que estaba pensando demasiado y que a ese ritmo no podría encontrar el sueño. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿qué pasaría ahora? Había puesto tanto de ella en esta guerra y durante tanto tiempo que ahora se sentía perdida. Nunca le habían enseñado lo que tendría que hacer en un futuro en el que el Imperio no existiese. Sabía que debía ayudar a la creación de la Nueva República, al igual que sabía que dicho Imperio, aunque débil tras la pérdida de Vader y Palpatine, no estaba del todo acabado.

Pero pensar en eso la llevaba a preguntarse: ¿qué pasaría ahora con Han? Ahora era un general de la Alianza, aunque los altos cargos nunca habían parecido importarle. Entonces, ¿volvería a su vida como contrabandista? ¿desaparecería con Chewie y el Halcón? ¿quedaría esta guerra como uno más de sus recuerdos? ¿dónde encajaba ella, ahora que su misión había terminado? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y presionó con los dedos sobre la sien, advirtiendo un dolor de cabeza que empezaba a formarse.

– _Te quiero_.

– _Lo sé_.

Había dicho esas palabras ese mismo día. ¿Pero realmente lo sabía ella? ¿Realmente estaba Han Solo, contrabandista y sinvergüenza oficial, enamorado de ella? ¿Dispuesto a dejar su vida anterior por ella?

Frustrada por el camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos, se levantó de la cama, recogió su pelo rápidamente y volvió a salir de la cabaña. No había pasado más de una hora y viendo el estado en que se encontraban los rebeldes, decidió evitar a tantas personas como pudiera. Necesitaba tomar el aire y no que le ofreciesen más alcohol del que ya había tomado.

Rodeó la pequeña plaza de la aldea intentando pasar desapercibida y siguió caminando entre la naturaleza. Alumbrado por la luz solar, Endor era realmente impresionante. Podía ver el Halcón en la distancia, diminuto al lado de los enormes árboles. Su mente volvió a Han. _Ya basta, Organa_.

El ruido de pisadas la advirtió de que, al parecer, no era la única paseando de madrugada. Chewbacca parecía sorprendido de ver a la pequeña princesa allí. La miró y después al Halcón, alzando una de sus cejas sugestivamente. Leyendo los pensamientos del wookie, Leia se apresuró en hablar.

–Hola, Chewie. Solo tomaba el aire...No podía dormir.

 _Por pensar en tu amigo..._

Chewbacca asintió comprensivo. Con el tiempo se había convertido en un gran amigo para Leia. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de despedirse de él. Ese último pensamiento la hizo darse cuenta de lo triste que se sentía. Lo apartó de su mente tan rápido como pudo.

–[¿Queda alguien sobrio en la aldea?]

–Me temo que no.

–[Humanos...No saben beber.]

La princesa rió al ver la cara de exasperación del wookie. Se despidió de ella con una de sus peludas manos y Leia lo observó alejarse mientras se preguntaba si, quizás, él había hablado con Han sobre lo que iban a hacer a partir de ahora. Después de todo, Chewbacca lo seguiría a cualquier parte. Debía saberlo...

–¡Chewie, espera!

Cuando el wookie se dio la vuelta, le dio la impresión de que ya esperaba una pregunta sobre su compañero. ¿Tan obvia estaba siendo? ¿Tan indefensa la veían sin él?

–Nada. Buenas noches.

Se sintió estúpida y dándole la espalda se apresuró a alejarse de allí.

Si hace tan solo dos años le hubieran contado que iba a estar así por un hombre, Leia se hubiera reído a carcajadas y hubiera tomado por loca a esa persona. Ella, _la princesa de hielo_ , ¿dependiendo del sexo contrario?

 _Jamás_.

...

Si algún día regresaba a Endor, estaba seguro de que no volvería a probar el alcohol de los ewoks y mucho menos mezclado con el de los rebeldes. No solo se había despertado con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, sino que además tenía la sensación de que la temperatura de su cabina en el Halcón había subido demasiado deprisa al amanecer. Tanto que por un momento echó de menos el frío de Hoth.

Saltando de la litera, Han salió en busca de su amigo y copiloto para ver cuál era el problema. Al no encontrarlo en la nave, se dirigió hacia la aldea ewok. De camino, sin embargo, se encontró con una familiar figura junto a un pequeño pantano. Miró hacia la aldea y después hacia la joven. _El Halcón puede esperar_.

...

Leia se encontraba sentada sobre el tronco de un árbol, observando el pantano, sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando el crujir de unas ramas la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Rápidamente sacó el bláster de su bota y apuntó al recién llegado.

–¡Hey, hey, vengo en son de paz, alteza!–Han levantó ambas manos mientras se acercaba.

 _Lo que me faltaba_.

–¿No deberías de estar durmiendo?–preguntó el contrabandista, a la vez que ella le hacía un sitio en el tronco y se sentaba a su lado.

Las botas de Han se hundieron en el barro mientras que las de Leia no llegaban a rozarlo debido a la diferencia de altura.

–Podría preguntarte lo mismo–respondió ella.

–Hace un calor horrible allí dentro–señaló a la nave en la distancia y después fijo su vista en la princesa–, así que iba en busca de Chewie para arreglarlo, pero me he encontrado un bonito desvío en el camino–añadió con una sutileza propia de él.

Leia disimuló una sonrisa mirando hacia otro lado.

–Sí, es un planeta precioso.

Han chasqueó la lengua pero dejó pasar el hecho de que su cumplido hubiese sido ignorado.

–Tu turno. ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?–al ver que la princesa no tenía intención de responder, le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, acercándola hacia él–¿Pesadillas?

La joven negó con la cabeza, sumergida de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza que los rodeaba, hasta que Leia se apartó para mirar al corelliano a la cara.

–¿Cuál es el siguiente destino del Halcón, Han?

La miró, sorprendido al principio, y después frunció el ceño pensativo.

–Coruscant–dijo, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia–Creí que habíais decidido tratar allí la creación de la Nueva República.

–Sí, me refiero a...–Leia suspiró–. Al siguiente destino después de Coruscant.

–Oh, bueno, probablemente Kashyyyk.

 _Kashyyyk, Chewie y él se irán a Kashyyyk_.

 _Va a irse. Me llevará a Coruscant y allí se despedirá para siempre de la Alianza._

 _Y de mí. Seré un recuerdo más..._

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?–Han la observaba con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación.

–Por nada...–susurró, mirando hacia abajo–. Creo que voy a volver a la cama.

–Te acompaño–ofreció él, mientras la ayudaba a bajar del tronco.

Leia aguantó las ganas de apartar sus manos de la cintura de un manotazo en el proceso. No sabía qué era más grande en ella en ese momento, si la ira o la tristeza.

–No–dijo, confiando en que su voz no le traicionase–. Ve a buscar a Chewbacca.

–¿Estás bien?

 _No, no lo estoy, eres un imbécil y te odio._ Asintió y se mantuvo quieta mientras dejaba que Han le diera un beso en la frente, no muy convencido.

Cuando se separó de ella, la princesa dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la aldea, con pasos rápidos y el corazón en la garganta.

...

En la tarde de ese mismo día, los rebeldes ya tenían preparadas sus naves para el viaje a Coruscant, donde se reunirían con Mon Mothma a la espera de nuevas órdenes. Cuando Luke despertó y consiguió ponerse en pie, enfocó su vista para distinguir a Leia despidiéndose de su pequeño y nuevo amigo Wicket, el ewok. A su lado los demás ewoks sacudían la mano de C-3PO efusivamente.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien con Leia. Su nueva hermana llevaba uno de sus blancos vestidos y era obvio que había empleado más tiempo en maquillarse que en los últimos días. _Un fallido intento de ocultar las ojeras._ A pesar de que la princesa sonreía a los ewoks y otros miembros de la Alianza, Luke podía sentir el miserable estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba.

 _¿Qué has hecho, Han?_

...

Esto no le podía estar pasando. Primero fue en Hoth y ahora en Endor. Ella tenía que estar viajando en otra nave, ¿por qué siempre acababa viajando en el Halcón? Aparentemente los rebeldes, al tanto de su relación ( _já, relación_ ) con Han habían despegado mientras ella se despedía de Wicket y la habían dejado a merced de Solo y Chewie. Incluso Luke había decidido viajar en su propia nave, tras compartir con ella unas confusas miradas.

Había pasado una noche horrible, intentando dormir y fracasando estrepitosamente, dándole vueltas a su encuentro con Han en el pantano. La tristeza y la ira iniciales habían dado paso al miedo. El miedo de llegar a Coruscant y perderlo para siempre. Sin embargo, su orgullo era más grande. No iba a permitir que alguien jugase así con sus sentimientos. Si quería irse, ella no opondría resistencia.

Había estado evitando a Han desde que había puesto un pie en la nave. Al principio, él y Chewbacca estaban tan concentrados en arreglar el problema de la temperatura que había simplemente pasado de largo. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a él. Sobre todo después de la mirada que Han le había dado tras abandonar la cabina de mando, con una terrible excusa para no estar allí sentada. Cada minuto a su lado le hacía pensar en todo lo que habían vivido juntos y le era simplemente imposible imaginar un futuro sin él, por mucho que lo intentase. _¿A quién quiero engañar?_

–¿Has terminado ya de ignorarme?

Sobresaltada por no haberle oído llegar, Leia vio a Han de pie frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y la misma expresión que ponía siempre que peleaban. Dispuesta a hacer como si no existiera, se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos de la nave en silencio. Antes de atravesar el hall, sin embargo, Han agarró uno de sus brazos.

–¿Qué pasa contigo?–preguntó, alterado.

Leia le dedicó su mirada más indiferente e intentó zafarse de su agarre. Pero él no la dejaba.

–Suéltame, Han. No estoy de ánimos para esto.

–Oh, eso ya lo he notado, encanto–respondió él, sarcástico–. Por eso quiero que me hables.

–No sé por qué te molestas, general. Ya has dejado claro donde están tus lealtades.

Han frunció el ceño, confundido y aún sin soltar a Leia.

–¿De qué hablas?–Su expresión se suavizó levemente antes de continuar–Leia, ¿qué te pasa?¿qué se supone que he hecho?

 _Poner mi mundo patas arriba, eso has hecho..._

–¡No es lo que has hecho, es lo que vas a hacer al llegar a Coruscant!

–¿Ir a Kashyyyk?¿Qué tiene eso de malo?–preguntó, más confundido todavía.

–¿Qué tiene de malo?–Leia se soltó de su agarre con un tirón–¿Vas a tener, al menos, la decencia de decirme que lo que sea que tengamos se ha terminado?

–[¿Terminado?]

Chewbacca hizo acto de presencia en el hall, haciendo que la princesa bajase la voz avergonzada, pero sin abandonar su posición defensiva.

–¡Si su alteza no quiere venir a Kashyyyk, solo tiene que decirlo, no hace falta ponerse como un tauntaun cabreado!–Han fue a sentarse a la mesa central, mientras Chewie miraba a Leia en silencio.

La joven lo miró perpleja por unos segundos.

–¿Yo?¿Ir a Kashyyyk?–de pronto todo el enfado en su voz se había esfumado.

–[Vamos a visitar a mi familia. Han pensó que te gustaría venir a conocerlos]–interrumpió el wookie.

 _Bien hecho, Organa._

Han no le devolvió la mirada cuando ella buscó la confirmación en sus ojos.

–Si, me gustaría...–susurró, abochornada.

Chewbacca le dio, contento, unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda como única respuesta y volvió a la cabina de mando, dejando a la pareja sola de nuevo. Leia se quedó de pie en mitad del hall, sin saber cómo disculparse.

Se acercó tímidamente y se sentó al lado de Han. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que él suspiró y habló.

–Supongo que debería haberte explicado lo del viaje a Kashyyyk mejor, ¿no?–dijo.

 _¿Él se está disculpando?_

–No, Han, está bien–cogió una de sus grandes manos entre las suyas–Yo no debería haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas. Lo siento.

Han sonrió negando con la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

–¿De verdad creías que iba a huír?–preguntó, divertido, pero su expresión cambió al ver la cara seria de la princesa–Un momento, ¿crees que voy a huír?–al ver que no respondía, soltó sus manos y se puso en pie, indignado.

Leia se levantó también.

–Han, entiéndeme, algún día te marcharás y yo tendré que volver a ser de hielo, pero ya no sé si puedo serlo.

Él la miró, herido.

–¿Es eso lo que piensas?–ella asintió quedamente–. Vale, los dos sabemos que la palabra de un contrabandista no tiene mucho valor–se acercó hasta estar a menos de medio metro de distancia–. Pero yo no voy por ahí diciendo a todas las mujeres que me cruzo que las amo ni uniéndome a sus tropas, Leia. ¿Crees que estoy más acostumbrado a estos sentimientos que tú?

–No...

–Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices...?–Han fue interrumpido por los labios de Leia contra los suyos y cuando intentó profundizar el beso, ella se separó, todavía de puntillas y con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

–¿Me amas?–preguntó, divertida.

Han sonrió, siguiéndole el juego.

–Sabes que sí, encanto.

–Sí, ahora lo sé.

Leia volvió a besarle con muchas más ganas que antes, imaginando el viaje que les esperaba y todos los momentos que les quedaban por vivir. _Definitivamente, Han Solo era capaz de interesarse..._

...

Chewbacca llevaba varios minutos sin escuchar a sus amigos discutir, lo cual era muy extraño en ellos, y decidió salir de la cabina para echarles un ojo. Al entrar al hall y encontrarlos perdidos en los labios del otro, dio media vuelta rápidamente, meneando la cabeza de forma reprobatoria.

–[Humanos...No hay quién los entienda.]

 **FIN**

(Los reviews constructivos son bienvenidos:3).


End file.
